Digital filtering is a commonly used application of digital signal processing that can remove unwanted parts of a digital signal, such as random noise and interfering signals, or extract useful parts of the digital signal, such as the components lying within a certain frequency range. This is typically accomplished by mapping a digital filter algorithm to a processor that computes the algorithm. Many electronic communication systems, such as radios, cell phones, and stereo receivers, include technology that can perform digital filtering. These electronic communication systems typically implement one or more digital filters, such as Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filtering or Infinite Impulse Response (IIR) filtering, with a dedicated general-purpose processor (or digital signal processor) in combination with a dedicated memory that is statically configured with appropriate filter coefficients.